fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Akari
Akari is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Loves: Bananas Hates: Red Lights Occupation: Courier Akari is a highly skilled motorcyclist who loves life in the fast lane. By day, she is an independent motorcycle courier, delivering important packages across the city at lightning speed. By night, Akari can be found revving up at the Tacodale Speedway where she'll race anyone who's up for the challenge. Appearance Akari has pale skin and black hair worn in a ponytail held by a yellow hairband. She wears an orange shirt under a black jacket with silver zippers and yellow stripes on the sleeves, orange and yellow-striped pants, and black shoes with yellow laces and silver soles. She also sports black-rimmed goggles with orange lenses on her forehead. Clean-Up Her clothing is now remodeled, her hair appears to be smoother and thicker with few strands of it hanging from her goggles. Styles Style B Akari wears a black shirt underneath an orange jacket, two-tone black-striped pants, and puts on her goggles over her eyes. Style H Akari wears black overalls under a gray armor plating that resembles a robot's suit. It has rectangular patterns, orange and yellow "buttons", and coiled tubes for her arms and neck. Her headgear has an orange visor. Orders Papa's Burgeria/HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Onion *Lettuce *Medium Patty *Lettuce *Onion *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Chicken *Verde Sauce *Peppers *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Yum n' Ms *Banana Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Cookie, Banana Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *2 Butters *French Toast *Cinnamon *Honey *2 Bananas *Drink: **Large Decaf with Cream Papa's Wingeria *4 Medium Chicken Strips (all) *4 Green Peppers (left) *4 Red Peppers (right) *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Regular Bun *Salsa *Cheese *Onions *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Purple Burple **Small Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Creameo Bits **Rock Candy **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow Holiday (Pirate Bash) *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Blueberry Wave Drizzle **Rock Candy **Gummy Kraken, Jolly Roger, Gummy Kraken *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Anchor Cookie, Jolly Roger, Anchor Cookie Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Birthday Cake *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Nuts *Cookie *Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *5 Chicken *4 Onions *Crescent Roll Holiday (New Year) *Regular Bowtie *Midnight Marsala *Parmesan Cheese *5 Chicken *4 Cheese Cubes *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Birthday Cake *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Key Lime Topping *Nuts *Cookie *Banana Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring with Lemon Chiffon **Powdered Sugar **Blue Moon Drizzle *Regular Ring **Sky Blue Icing **Mini Mallows *Regular Roll with Boston Cream **Clear Glaze **Rock Candy **Mini Mallows Holiday (Halloween) *Regular Ring Donut **Powdered Sugar **Blue Moon Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles *Regular Ring Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Mini Mallows *Regular Skull Donut with Boston Cream **Clear Glaze **Mini Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Medium Strips *2 Honey Mustard Tofu Skewers (right) *4 Green Peppers (left) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Onions (right) *4 Basil Leaves (right) *4 Chicken (left) *6 Spinaches (left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese *Regular Grill *Philly Steak *Lobster Chunks *Tomatoes *Ranch Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **Ranch Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Barmbrack Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese *Regular Grill *Irish Parsley Sauce *Philly Steak *Lobster Chunks *Tomatoes *Ranch Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Marshmallows *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Cloudberries Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Liner D *Apple Crumb Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Caramel Apple Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Chocolate Bananas *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Saltwater Taffy **Cloudberry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **3 Marshmallows *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **3 Cloudberries Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Liner C *Cinnamon Roll Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Maple Syrup Drizzle **Frosted Sugar Crunch **3 Waffle Sticks *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **3 Cloudberries Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Pecan Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Vented Crust *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Banana Slices (Outer Ring) Holiday (Comet Con) *Graham Cracker Crust *Pecan Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Crater Crust *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Banana Slices (Outer Ring) *8 Astronaut Ice Creams (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD As a Closer, Akari's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Sushiria As a Closer, Akari's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Taco Mia To Go! As a Closer, Akari's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Pancakeria HD *French Toast *2 Butters *French Toast *Cinnamon *Honey *2 Bananas *Drink: **Large Decaf with Cream Holiday (Halloween) *French Toast *2 Candy Corns *French Toast *Cinnamon *Honey *2 Bananas *Drink: **Large Witch's Brew with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Classic Marinara with Grated Parmesan Cheese *4 Onions (right) *4 Black Olives (right) *4 Chicken (left) *6 Spinaches (left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pecan Crust *Classic Marinara with Grated Parmesan Cheese *4 Sweet Potatoes (right) *4 Black Olives (right) *4 Chicken (left) *6 Spinaches (left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Kielbasa on a Regular Bun *Salsa *Cheese *Onions *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Purple Burple **Small Kettle Corn Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Kielbasa on a Pumpernickel Roll *Salsa *Cheese *Stuffing *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dream Cream Soda **Small Kettle Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Sugar Crystals ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Sugar Crystals ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Rock Candy * Cookie Dough Bits * Banana * Waffle Cone, Ladyfinger, Waffle Cone Holiday (Halloween) * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Scary Sugar Eyes ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Scary Sugar Eyes ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Witch's Brew Syrup * Rock Candy * Cookie Dough Bits * Banana * Waffle Cone, Ladyfinger, Waffle Cone Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *French Toast *2 Butters *French Toast *Cinnamon *Honey *2 Bananas *Drink: **Large Decaf with Cream Holiday (Halloween) *French Toast *2 Candy Corns *French Toast *Cinnamon *Honey *2 Bananas *Drink: **Large Witch's Brew with Ice Unlockables: Bold '''parts indicate that there is no specific ingredient that Akari is unlocked with. * Sweet Potatoes, Rank 8 (Pizzeria HD) * '''Rank 2 (Burgeria) * Rank 5 (Burgeria HD/To Go!) * Rank 38 (Freezeria) * Witch's Brew, Rank 29 (Pancakeria HD/To Go!) * Medium Sauce, Rank 14 (Wingeria) * Medium Sauce, Rank 17 (Wingeria HD) * Rank 49 (Hot Doggeria) * Black Frosting, Rank 45 (Cupcakeria) * Waffle Stick, Rank 43 (Cupcakeria HD) * Chocolate Banana, Rank 48 (Cupcakeria To Go!) * Mini Mallows, Rank 2 (Donuteria) * Witch's Brew Syrup, Rank 43 (Scooperia/HD/To Go!) * Aji Amarillo Sauce, Rank 38 (Wingeria To Go!) Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 2/Papa Louie 3 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Peggy in the first round of the Pineapple Division. *2014: She earned more votes than Kayla and Shannon winning the Keylime Division with Johnny. She then lost to Clover in the semi-finals. *2017: She earned more votes than Zoe and Lisa winning the Iyokan Division with Allan. She then lost to Perri in the semi-finals. Trivia *Akari (明かり) is a Japanese term for light. *She loves bananas, as they appear in most of her orders and uses the Bananazooka as her weapon in the platformer games. For some reason however, she does not order Banana Drizzle in Papa's Donuteria. *She is the only Closer to debut as a regular customer in Papa's Burgeria. *She is one of six customers to debut in a game as a normal customer and then become a Closer in another. *She is the first female closer since the closers debuted in Papa's Taco Mia! *She is the only character in the Papa Louie platformer games who starts off with no Special Skill and later returns with a Special Skill. *She competes in the Papa's Next Chefs tournament in a three-year gap (2011, 2014, 2017). *She is one of three customers to be Closers in a game and tutorial customers in another. *She always orders the holiday-exclusive taco shell in Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *She always orders the holiday-exclusive sushi topping (that is also a filling), shaker, and flavored bubble tea in Papa's Sushiria. *If the player sends Vincent a Customer Coupon, Akari will deliver it to him. **This is probably due to her being a motorcycle courier. *Her bike is named The ThunderVolt. *Her smile changes in Papa's Taco Mia! only as she is a closer. Order Tickets Akari burger.png|Akari's Burgeria order Akari's Taco Mia order.png|Akari's Taco Mia! order Akari Freezeria.png|Akari's Freezeria order Akari's Pancakeria Order.png|Akari's Pancakeria order Akari Burgeria HD.png|Akari's Burgeria HD order Wingeria akari.png|Akari's Wingeria order Akari's Hot Doggeria order.png|Akari's Hot Doggeria order Akari BTG.png|Akari's Burgeria To Go! order Akari Pirate.png|Akari's Cupcakeria order during Pirate Bash Akari black.png|Akari's Cupcakeria regular order Akari FHD.png|Akari's Freezeria HD order Akari New Year.png|Akari's Pastaria order during New Year Akari normal pasta.png|Akari's Pastaria regular order Akari FTG.png|Akari's Freezeria To Go! order Akari Halloween.png|Akari's Donuteria order during Halloween Akari Donuteria.png|Akari's Donuteria regular order Akari WHD.png|Akari's Wingeria HD order Akari Pizza.png|Akari's Pizzeria To Go! order Akari's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day.png|Akari's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day Akari's Cheeseria Order.png|Akari's Cheeseria regular order Akari CTG.png|Akari's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Akari Normal order.png|Akari's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Akari's Cupcakeria HD order during Maple Mornings.png|Akari's Cupcakeria HD order during Maple Mornings Akari Maple.png|Akari's Cupcakeria HD regular order Akari Comet Con.png|Akari's Bakeria order during Comet Con Akari Regular.png|Akari's Bakeria regular order Akari Taco Mia HD 2.png|Akari's Taco Mia HD orders throughout the holidays 3 akari.png|Akari's Sushiria orders throughout the holidays Akari Taco Mia To Go!.png|Akari's Taco Mia To Go! orders throughout the holidays Pancakeria HD Akari (Holiday).png|Akari's Pancakeria HD order during Halloween Pancakeria HD Akari (Regular).png|Akari's Pancakeria HD regular order AkariTPizza.png|Akari's Pizzeria HD order during Thanksgiving IMG 1165.JPG|Akari's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Akari (Holiday).png|Akari's Hot Doggeria HD order during Thanksgiving Hot Doggeria HD Akari (Regular).png|Akari's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Akari (Holiday).png|Akari's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Akari (Regular).png|Akari's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Akari's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Akari's Full Scooperia Regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-19 at 10.58.17 AM.png|Akari's Scooperia Order during Halloween Gallery Akari Regular.jpg|Not a Star Customer. Akari (Taco Mia).png|Akari as a Star Customer in Taco Mia! New Customer Akari.png|Akari as a new customer! 25.jpg Comingsoon 02.jpg imagesCAIRW9JE.jpg Akari-papa's burgeria.png|Akari in Papa's Burgeria Akari is angry.jpg|Akari is not pleased with her order in Papa's Burgeria Akari at Taco Mia.png Akari.png|A close-up picture of Akari in Taco Mia! Akari Taco Mia Perfect.png|Picky Akari likes her perfect taco! Akari Angry.png|Akari is not pleased with her order Perfect Akari.jpg|Akari's perfect order in Pancakeria! Poor Akari.png|Akari not satisfied with her order in Pancakeria Zn3fgp.jpg|Akari and Boomer waiting in line in Papa's Wingeria AKARI.jpg|Perfect in Wingeria Akariangry.JPG|Akari is not pleased with her order in Papa's Wingeria Aki's perfect score.png|Akari is pleased with her order in Hot Doggeria Akari Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Akari has a perfect hot dog! akari papa louie 2.png akari papa louie.png|Akari with her Bananazooka in Papa Louie 2 Cheezy.png|Akari trapped in cheese. Akari dill.png|Akari hit by Dill Worm Boomer saves akari.png|Boomer rescues Akari Akari and the dill weeds.png Akari got bitten by a dill weed.png|"AAAAAH!!!" Aki stomps on pepper jack.png|Akari stomps on Pepper Jack Akari from Papa Louie 2.png|Akari from Papa Louie 2 Akari's rescue.png|Akari's rescue in Papa Louie 2! Akari jumps on Maddish.png|Akari jumps on Radley Madish Aki slider2.png|Akari slides on her Bananazooka Akari dies.png Dill weeds killed Akari.png Aki arrives at cupcakeria.png|Akari arriving at Papa's Cupcakeria Act6.png|Akari's waiting for her pasta Aki's big smile.jpg|Akari's okay with her pasta Akari ordered Quinn's Pasta.png|Akari accidentally receives Quinn's pasta in Pastaria Mad Akari and Quinn.png Aki's messed up pasta4.png Akari and Tohur waiting on line.png|Akari with Tohru waiting in line Akari as a customer .jpg keylime round1b.jpg Keylime round3b.jpg|Akari and Shannon compete in the final round in the Key Lime Division of Papa's Next Chefs awards keylime.jpg|Akari finishes 1st place with Johnny in the Keylime Division in Papa's Next Chefs 2014, beating Shannon Akari happy.png|Perfect in Donuteria! akari perfect score.png|Perfect! Minigame2.jpg|Akari in Papa's Raceway Much people.jpg|That's a long line! Akari unlocked.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-28-50-715.jpg|Akari in the X Zone Akari rico boomer and wendy.png|Akari, Rico, Boomer, and Wendy chat, while Xandra's face photobombs the picture (Kenji and Greg can also be seen) Willow Perfect HD 1.jpg|Willow and Akari enjoy their perfect wings! Akari unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png|Akari unlocked! Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.43.33.png|Akari is not happy in the Donuteria Akari dashing.png AkariDonuteriaPerfect.PNG|Akari recieves perfect donuts with Alberto! Perfection-Now With donuts!.png|Akari loves her Perfect Donuts during Big Top Carnival! IMG 0652.JPG Cus.JPG|All characters from Papa Louie 3 Akari and LePunch.png|Akari on a battle with Luau LePunch Akari clean1.jpg Screenshot (134).png|Akari's Outfit (Style B) iloveakari.jpg Akari - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Akari Style B in Papa's Bakeria bandicam 2016-03-31 19-06-44-644.jpg|Akari angry at Cecilia for getting bad pie 9APSJEPJSK.jpg Robot Akari.png|Robot Akari HD Akari.png|HD Akari Cleaned-up akarihalloween.png|Akari's Halloween costume Akari on small Taco Mia! HD Promo.png AkariUSATaco.png|Akari in Papa Taco Mia! HD ad AkariZoeGame.jpg|Go, Akari and Zoe! (Janana can also be seen) 1472304082165.jpg|Akari's Perfect order in Taco Mia HD Akari Perfect Order.png|Akari's perfect pie! IMG 2182.PNG|Akari gives Vincent a Customer Coupon. Screenshot 209.png|Akari giving Vincent a Customer Coupon while in her Halloween outfit. Angry Akari (Cleaned).PNG|Angry Akari angry akari.PNG angry akari 2.PNG Perfect Cupcakes - Akari.png|Perfect cupcakes! Perfect Taco - Akari (Halloween).png|Akari's perfect taco during Halloween... Perfect Taco - Akari (Thanksgiving).png|...and Thanksgiving! Perfect Taco - Akari (SB).png|Perfect taco during Starlight BBQ... Perfect Taco - Akari (TG).png|...Summer Luau... Perfect Taco - Akari (Christmas).png|...and Christmas! Perfect Taco - Akari (SL).png Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 9.09.55 AM.png|Game on, Akari! It would be better if you cooked it.jpg Unlocking Akari (Pancakeria HD).png|Unlocking Akari in Pancakeria HD (Style H) Perfect Pancakes - Akari.png|Akari's now having a regular perfection! Perfect Pancakes - Akari (2).png|Perfect breakfast during Halloween! Perfect Pancakes - Akari (3).png|Perfect and Silver Breakfast for Akari! 19758162 1865631457088874 5736370 n.jpg|Perfect! Wheels akari.gif|Akari's go-kart, The ThunderVolt II bandicam 2017-07-15 18-24-07-262.jpg IMG 1120.JPG 1503250290012.jpg Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg m.PNG|Akari outside Donuteria Akari's perfect gold.jpg akarisupreme (2).PNG|Akari's perfect Sunrise Supreme in Pancakeria HD! I hope she doesn't eat it too often, though. IMG_0089.PNG IMG_0198.PNG IMG_0207.PNG|Akari in the background. 03F29DC6-5300-430B-9D41-91AD9B327890.png IMG 0352.PNG Papas Scooperia To Go_2018-09-03-12-59-48.png Screenshot_2018-09-21-15-28-25.jpg|Perfect Cookie Sundae for Akari Screenshot_2018-09-30-11-31-17.png|Akari ordering in Papa's Pizzeria HD IMG 0894.PNG IMG 0762.JPG|Banana lovers dining together at Scooperia IMG_0930.PNG IMG_0579.PNG Akari Perfect Sundee.png Akari Not Pleased.png Akari Nervous.png A40FCEEB-8DB7-42F6-B8A0-FB05631BF7D4.png IMG_0967.PNG IMG 2323.PNG|During Halloween... Fan Art Akari (anime-like).JPG|By Akasha Akari motorcycle.JPG|By Adriel25274 Akari by papl.png|PAPL's drawing of Akari Akari chibi maker.jpg|Akari Chibi Maker Akari pony.png|Pony Akari by ScooterGirl1500 Akari by MetaNessa.png|By MetaNessa Akaripone.png|Ponified Akari by EightballPixels (This picture isn't on the forum) Akari griffon.PNG|A griffon Akari colored by Clover Stone, lineart by EdgeOfFear on deviantArt Rocketcycle header.png|Boomer and Akari by Bluethemoonwolf Akari (aka Syo needs to stray away from Akane's sprites).PNG|Long-overdue EightballPixels sprite edit Akari profile.gif AkariRecolor.me.png|Made via Recolor.me pixel akari.png|By LavenderSunset EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei AkariBoomer by DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna Akari.gif Akari Chibi.jpg|Chibi Akari by Rafael54425 WendyAkari.png|With Wendy - Made by Telts23 using Rinmaru Mega Anime Couple Creator Akari Fan art.jpg Akari Matty0502.jpg|By Matty0502 4thofJulybyFraKow49.jpg|By FraKow49 AKari.png Akari Snapchat.png|Snapchat Akari Akari Chibi Updated.jpg|Akari Chibi Maker Akari Chibi Style B Updated.jpg|Akari Chibi Maker Style B Akari Chibi Style H Updated.jpg|Akari Chibi Maker Style H akari making a curry by gigzapizza-d8zd230.png|By GigzaPizza Your dearest motorcyclist by msmannie-db5260k (1).png|By MsMannie Akari By FoxyGames.png|By FoxyGames Dgfpchapter2.png|By Zoomer3539 AkariRequestLL.jpeg|By LazyLilac Akari By Peloquin Family Blogs.png|Art By EverythingIsPossibleXVI Flipline - Akari.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Dgfpchapter6.png|By Zoomer3539 Episode Akari.PNG Flipline - Akari.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Customers by Madame-Meepers.jpg|By Madame-Meepers Taco Mia Closers by OrangeMonkey15.jpg|By OrangeMonkey15 Akari_Boomer_by_Mannievelous.jpg|By Mannievelous es:Akari no:Akari Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:A Characters